Star Light
by TwilightSaga4ever
Summary: when fifteen year old chantel leaves her pack to start a new life it wont be so easy with all the trouble she's in but she finds a friend that will help her through the tough timesin her life.i know bad summary but read and see what you think thx
1. A Different Type

Chantel pov

You know how there are mythical creatures like werewolves and vampires , well lets just say I'm one of them but not a vampire or a werewolf I'm the exact opposite of a werewolf a werecat it's kina like cheetah form just a little bit bigger. But just like the wolves we to have a pack, and just because we're smaller the them we can out run them stupid wolves that includes the vampires to all of them are monsters that don't deserve to live. Then again our kind could be monsters to that's why I had to leave the pack.

_Do u even have any idea where we're going? _And I forgot to mention that my best friend Sammie came with me. She was seventeen years old just two years older then me, she was the only one in the pack that really cared about me she took care of me she was like my mum in a way and I really owed her for everything.

_Hey you're the one who wanted to came with me no one asked you to come! _I didn't mean to snap at her but with all the anger I had in because of the pack and everything. She looked at me with her blue eyes, she stopped walking and put her head down I stopped walking to and told her _I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that._

she walked near me trying to comfort me when I should be the one comforting her I mean I'm the one who snapped at her _it's fine I know that your just angry about what the pack and Justin did to you I know it wasn't right. _I didn't want to hear any of it so I phased into my human form grabbed my back pack and got out a white t-shirt with a few designs on it, skinny black jeans and white sinkers dressed quickly and went off walking on my own after a few seconds I hears Sammie

She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of normal jeans and let her beautiful long golden hair fall "chant,chantel wait look I'm sorry I brought it up I didn't mean too".

I hear a noise coming from the bushes which Sammie obviously didn't hear "no it's fine…hey do you mind if I go for a walk just to clear my head" if there was something dangerous it would get me my life was meaningless so what should I care.

"ya sure I'll be here when you get back "she went and sat by a tree and I went off walking to where the noise was.

-----------------------………………………….-----------------------------………………………….----------------------------------...................

When I was sure Sammie couldn't see me and stopped to listen careful, just my luck I heard it again I crawled down like I was ready to attack my pray and jumped over the bushes and to my surprise I landed on a girl who was about my age she was beautiful, she had bronze curly hair and had milk chocolate eyes . she was kina like me despite the fact that my hair was straight and much darker brown plus a purple extension I had and my eyes really deep brown .

I grabbed her by her troth and pined her against a tree "what did you see!?!?" I was screaming at her "nothing I swear" she looked terrified but not as much as I had expected. "stop lying to me !". she then put her hand on my cheek and I saw me and Sammie phase from a cheetah to human. "what the hell…what are you!?!" she defiantly wasn't human but what was she ? "tell me!!"

"ok I'm half vampire, half human" vampire ha! I should have known one of our enemies gave her an angry look and growled at her "please don't kill me, please".

"sorry sweetie that's part of my job " just then I heard I loud growl from behind me I turned my head slowly and saw a brown wolf not just any wolf a werewolf .i let go of the girl and she immediately went running next to it, she put her hand on it's cheek and I presumed that she showed the same thing she showed me. It then looked back up at me and I just stood there looking into its eye challenging it started walking towards me I was motionless ,when I felt a nudge on my arm it was Sammie.


	2. We Meet Again

"come on what you doing!?!" she yelled at me, she must have thought I was insane just standing thereto be honest I thought I was insane myself. She grabbed my hand and started running, as I was running I looked back not just one wolf but another black wolf beside him great we were so screwed that's why I decided to stop Sammie stopped immediately when she noticed I had "chant what are you doing come on!"

I knew exactly what I was doing paying her back I'm the one who started this mess and I'm the one who will end it "Sammie just go, I know what I'm doing" "you obviously don't come on" she nudged me I pulled away " please just trust me" she looked at me her eyes filled with doubt and worry "please, just get outta here" I whispered to here she nodded and went running of giving me one last glance then left.

I phased into my cheetah form I went running towards the two wolves that were charging right towards me. I first attacked the black wolf first, and leave the brown one till last since it defiantly had a thing for me. Little did I know that that was a huge mistake, the brown wolf grabbed me by the neck and threw me hard against a huge rock. I slowly tried to get up but I was too weak I fell back on the ground and was slowly passing out the last image that I saw was the image of the two large wolves.

------------------------------------……………………………………..------------------------……………………………….---------------------.....................................---------------------------------...............................................

When I woke up the next day a bright light was perching threw a window which was a few feet away from the very comfortable bed I was on. Hold on why am I on a bed? I thought I was in the forest passed out? And what happened to the two wolves that were chancing me? I quickly woke up with shock I looked around the room , it was a small room with white painted walls and so were the sheets and that's when I realized that there where no clothes no wardrobe nothing just a small clean white room with a window. That's when it hit me, I can get out of here, now all I need are some clothes.

Just then there was a knock at the door I didn't answer, then a woman came in she had a pleasant smile on here face I just stared at her wary. "hi, I'm Emily" she said "I'm glad your up" she paused for a bit I was still staring at her "emm I bought you some clothes" she put them on the bed and went walking towards the door , and just before she was about to shut the door she added "oh, and if your hungry there some breakfast down stairs" and she left.

I grabbed the black top and the dark blue colored jeans and some sinkers that she left me, and walked towards the window and tried to open it unbelievable it was stuck I tried again then I saw the brown wolf it growled at me and I snarled at it and walked off.

As I was about to open the door to go out I heard whispering but in an angry tone there were stairs presumably leading to down stairs to were the voices came from. I went a bit closer and sat on the steps listening "Jacob calm down there's nothing to worry about we'll keep an eye on her there is no way that she can escape" they were obviously talking about me, well I made a new discovery so the guy named Jacob must have been the brown wolf that was trying to kill me" she was going to kill Renesseme Sam, and now she's trying to escape how do you expect me to calm down, she's a monster don't you see that" that's it his crossed the line this time I needed to get out of here before a literally rip his head off.

I ran downstairs and got to the door and tried to open it but what did you know that was stuck to "come on is everything stuck in this house?!?!" I screamed to myself silently "you have to unlock the top first" a calm voice told me "thanks" I paused and turned round "don't worry I'm not gonna attack you although you attacked me" he laughed slightly but I stayed serious, so he was the black wolf then the woman named Emily came next to him "hello again your just in time the boys haven't arrived yet so there's still plenty of food left come on" she slowly grabbed my arm and led me to the kitchen "have a set" she told me she slightly smiled at me and told me "help yourself" then she left the room and I was left all alone. I was looking around the room when in a corner I noticed a tall figure of a man he was quit handsome black cropped hair tanned skin and he had a pretty great body if I do say so myself but although he had the figure of a man he had the face of a sweet innocent little boy. He didn't move he just kept looking at me, weird, I turned my head away from him and looked somewhere else but I still felt his eyes on me.

I really wished someone to come in at that point, and thank god my prays were answered Emily came in "you haven't eaten anything yet?" she asked me and I just looked at her "your not so dangerous are you" she laughed a little to herself.

" ha you must be kidding " the man in the corner whispered and I turned to look at him in surprise who does he think he is jerk? I ignored him and turned to look back at Emily "Jacob be nice" Emily told him. Hold on Jacob his the guy that had a vendetta against me that's it I've had it with this guy time for some pay back "what exactly is your problem?"

I got up from my seat and took a step forward "I think you know exactly what my problem is" he also took a step forward "no actually I don't, care to explain" another step forward he took a step forward when we finally came face to face I looked him right in the eyes showing no sign of weakness "you being a monster" "well Your no fair princess yourself" the corners of his mouth turned up "no but I wasn't the one who was about to kill a fifteen year old girl" I laughed and said in a mocking tone" uuuuu sounds like someone has a girlfriend" he started to shake and that's when I knew I was pushing the right buttons.

Emily came in the middle of us "Jake calm down come on you need some air" she grabbed him and took him outside. I went back up to my room proudly I shut the door behind me , so what now ? I jumped on my bed and then closed my eyes so I could fall asleep and I did.


	3. Trouble Maker

I was woken up by the sound of some glass breaking so I imigiatley got up to see what had happened when I slowly reached the bottom of the stairs Sam shouted "Seth that is the third time I had to buy a new mirror because of you, don't you know that's seven years bad luck or for you twenty-one years total" he was laughing then he said "oh come on Sam you don't believe in those superstitious noses do you" "ya Seth just like werewolves are myths right?" the guy who I presumed was Seth just kept laughing then said "well I haven't had any bad luck yet ". Then he look straight at me and muttered to himself "if that's my bad luck i should brake more mirrors" he started laughing again Sam noticed what they were saying and pushed him towards the kitchen "go eat with the others".

He walked towards me and told me "I'm sorry about him he can be real dummie sometimes " I just nodded "so do you have a name or do you have something to hind?" after a few seconds I answered " no nothing to hind I'm chantel " he nodded "well come one chantel let me introduce you to both packs" both packs what did he mean by both packs?

We reached the kitchen the room was packed with guys all of them were solving food in there mouth one after the other how much do these wolves eat discussing "everybody this is chantel the other type of shape sifter I was telling you about, she'll be our guest for a while" and I saw Seth smiling widely he was obviously glad to have me around.

"how long's a while?"I whispered to myself but Sam obviously heard me, because he turned to me and said "as long as it takes to see what you can do and maybe try to control your anger issues" my face with shook "what? This is a joke right?" he shook his head "no" I took a step backwards "oh come on even my pack is better then this" "the why did you leave?" he was getting on my nerves maybe I should give in to be honest this was better then being in my pack "it's non of your business" it took me a minute to say it but I finally did "fine I'll do what ever you want" I crossed my arms "good you'll be on petrol tonight first sift " "fine" as I was about to walk of guess who spoke "hold on just one second your just gonna leave her on her own " yep Jacob "look Jacob I know your and alpha but so am I" what Jacob was and alpha no way, I turned back and faced Jacob "you're an alpha? Ha! That's a good one" "believe it or not I am, and I'm not trusting you on your own" I laughed "fine so what are you suggesting?" "I'll be on patrol with that way I'll make sure you don't escape" I grinned and in a sarcastic tone I told him "or do you just want to spend some time with me" I heard some of the others laughing at the back his face had an angry expression on his face "out side in five and bring some clothes with you" he pushed past me hitting my shoulder and I just grinned to myself.

----------------------------………………………………………….-----------------------------------……………………---------------------

Five minutes had passed and I went outside on the porch, to my surprise Jacob wasn't there so I just sat down. After a few minutes I got bored so I got up and started walking towards the forest maybe he was there "and just were do you think your going ?" I heard an angry voice say from behind me yep Jacob but he was not alone the vampire girl that I was about to kill was there what was her name Reneesme I think "well since you weren't here I thought you might be in the forest so I was about to go look for you can you blame me" I looked at Reneesme again and noticed she was crying, but how can she be crying I thought she was a vampire they can't cry what's going on. Jacob must have noticed that I was looking at her because I heard him growl a little I looked at him then Reneesme said "Jake that's-" I thought it would be more appropriate if I continued the sentence "the girl who you saw phase then was gonna kill you, ya the same girl" I looked down at the floor pretending to be ashamed of what I had said to her back in the forest if she was really a vampire she was as much as a monster as I was and you know what they say keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.I looked back up at her I bit my lip at first trying to be convincing, then I told her "look I'm really sorry about what happened back there I was just saying it to say it I never would have done anything like that…think you can forgive me" well if this is were I will have to spend the rest of my life I would at least make it a bit entertaining she was about to walk up to me but Jacob held her back she gave him a look then faced me and told me "of course I know how important it is to keep you secret a secret and I'm Reneesme by the way or just Nessie" I gave her a smile "nice to meat you I'm chantel, well at least someone understands" I gave a direct look at Jacob, he narrowed his eyes " aren't we suppose to be on patrol" he gave a look at Reneesme "you know if you want to spend some time with Renessme I understand" he looked at Reneesme the back at me "fine go you have an hour but stay close to the house" "yes sir" he held Reneesme close to him I went walking of "hey chantel it was nice meeting you" "you to" I kept on walking "you have no idea what your getting yourself into girl" I mumbled to myself and kept on walking to the forest.

---------------…………………….----------------------……………………---------------------…………………….-----------------………

I had my back on a tree just relaxing, I didn't bother phasing so I just sat there looking around the forest waiting for an hour to go by and I had a long time to wait I was only there for two minutes at leas "aren't you suppose to be on patrol?" I looked up and saw eth great I bet Jacob sent him "aww how sweet come to keep me company" I said sarcastically "you could say that, and don't worry were not gonna tell Jacob you've been slaking off" he told me I laughed a little "come on trouble maker sit down I could do with some company I still have about forty-five minutes left" he sat down next to me "well although you're a different species we have something in common" he told me with a huge grin on his face "oh really, and what might that be?" "we're both trouble makers" I laughed at that remark " I am not a trouble maker" "noooo that's why your always trying to pick a fight with Jacob" I smiled to myself proud of the times I mad him blow up "you enjoy it don't you?" you have no idea" this time we both laughed.

I had to ask him how come there are two Alphas I was to curious "so how come there are two Alphas I mean isn't there suppose to be one?" he tuned to look at me and cackled "it's a long story believe me" I gave him a look "well I have a long time" he nodded and started telling me about this girl Bella and that she fell in love with a vampire, Jacob was in love with her to then Bell realized that she loved both of them then her and this guy Edward got married and Bella got pregnant and Edward had to change her or she would die, about the trendy and Jacob didn't agree with attacking the Cullen's and him being an Alpha and that Seth and his sister Leah joined the pack and how Jacob inprinted on Reneesme and that she was half human, half vampire which explains everything now.

"waw complicated" he laughed "ya I know" he looked at his watch "well looks like your hour's up" we got up and started walking back to Sams house "we did a good job, we should be on patrol more often hu?" we laughed again " yah we should" we walked into the house and Sam was there to greet us "hey so how was patrol?" he asked me " surprisingly fun" I gave a look at Seth "looks like you made a new friend" I nodded told Seth bye and went walking up the stairs when Sam told me "hey Chantel do you mind not going in your room for now Jake's in talking with Reneesme" "ok no problem I'll just wait outside" "ok well goodnight" Seth gave me a look knowing what I was up to I winked at him and continues walking up.

I went near my door and pepped trough the key hole I was getting something then I heard Reneesme talking and listened "I just…I just donno why I always go for the wrong guy I feel like such a freak" let me guess boy trouble who knew "don't say that your not a freak you just haven't found the right guy yet" aw how sweet his comforting her how sick "ya but who would wont me?" oh please trying to play innocent so lame " well I know someone who would" oh great I knew he was a dummy but not this much of a dummy "oh really and who would that be?" oh great here it comes "maybe his right in front of you but you just don't know it yet they were getting closer and closer this was my queue so when they were nearly close to kissing I walked into the room "oh sorry…I didn't know you two were in here" oh this is so gonna blow him up, Reneesme got up from the bed and walked up to me "um no it's okay this is your room so I'm sorry" I thought it would be fun to just go along with it "no it's fine I'm sorry I could go if you want" then Jacob got up and walked up to me and in an angry tone said "actually ya that would be nice" I shrugged "ok tell me when your done ok I'll be down stairs" I turned round then Reneesme grabbed my arm "no I should be going anyway dad would be wondering where I am, bye Jake see you chant" she went walking out "see you Nessie, hope to see you again soon" I waved at her.

I turned to look back at Jacob "what?" I asked innocently "you did that on purpose didn't you" he was seriously angry now "I don't know what your talking about?" I said sarcastically with a little smile "your unbelievable you don't care about anyone, you just care about hurting them and making them miserable just lie you" he was yelling at me know "well that makes two of us if it wasn't for you inprinting on _Reneesme_ you would of still been miserable, hoping your i_nprints_ mother would choose you over that blood sucker, but what can you do right and the only reason your _in love_ with Reneesme is because she's the closest you'll ever get to Bella" he grabbed me by my troth and pinned me against the wall I could of sworn he was going to kill me "let go of me!" I was screaming now "sorry sweetie that's part of my job remember that" okay now I was scared he was really shaking now but thank god Seth came just in time "Jake let her go," he was choking me now "control it Jake come on" he was relishing his grip "that's it Jake" he looked away his face with shock "I've gotta go" and he went running out of the room.

Seth grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me a little "are you trying to get yourself killed, you've defiantly crossed the line this time" I was still a bit in shock "I know…I think I need some rest it's been a long day" he nodded then went out I closed the door and went looking out of my window. I saw Jacob walking in the dark and as I saw him walking with gilt that's when I felt guilty the most I have ever felt in my life.


	4. Meet The Cullens

The next day I got up I tried not to think about what had happened it was a beautiful day outside to bad I wasn't feeling so good. I slowly got up and put on the clothes I had yesterday, and as I was walking to the door I noticed a wardrobe I opened it and it was filled with clothes just then there was a knock on the door "come in" I said normally . It was Emily she walked up next to me " I see you like the new adjustment to your room" well ya, I finally have some clothes and don't need to stay asking, and I really did appreciate it but unfortunately I'm not the sort of person that shows how she feels " it's okay" I showed no emotion "looks like we still have a few walls to brake down" "good luck there, so where's the shower in this place?" it sounded a bit cold but I didn't want to be in some kind of bonding moment or something "it's two doors down from here" I nodded at her and she left.

I grabbed a baggy black pants, a grey top and a pair of black shoes and went walking of to the bathroom. I took of all my clothes and jumped in the shower, turned it on and it felt good to feel the hot water down my back although it hurt a little. The whole time I tried not to think about last night but it just kept popping up until I finally had enough I switched off the shower put on my clothes and quickly went down stairs into the kitchen and sat down "hey I'm sure your hungry you haven't eaten in three days" Emily said "it's five days actually" her face with shock "that long you must be hungry I'll make some more food" "I was just kidding geez" she worried to much about me and there was no need to she was kina a Sammie replacement, I don't know why they cared so much about me but what ever the resion is I really didn't need that this isn't the first time I was left to fend for myself "oh don't do that you were gonna give me a heart attack" she sighed in relief "I'm sure it would, so is there any chance that I can go for a walk or do I have to stay stuck in this _house_ any longer?" "of course not, I don't think that's a problem but on one condition" I raised my eyebrow "which is?" "have something to eat or else you'll die with hunger" I rolled my "I've gotta die sooner or later, and I'd rather it be sooner " got up from my seat and just walked out.

--------------………………….--------------………………-----------------…………………------------------………………..--------------......................-----------------------..........................-------------------------.......................

I was making my way to the forest I was desperate to phase I was bored in my human form, I heard someone call my name it was a girls voice I turned round and saw Reneesme running up to me " oh great just what I need" I muttered to myself "heeeey Nessie what I doing here?" with a bit of sarcasm but it didn't give me away "well Jacob has been avoiding me I don't know what's gotten into him lately," great she had to bring that up stupid vampire girl oh sorry half vampire girl "anyway I thought maybe we could hang out it's always nice to have a new friend " "right my thoughts exactly " ya right I have a lot of friends, well only one including Seth he was a pretty sweet guy but still.

"…..soooo…… yyyes" I stuttered, She excitedly gave me a hug ewww vampire germs well half of them at least "yay this is gonna be so much fun" "ya totally" she caught my hand and dragged me with her, let the torture begin.

------------…………………------------------………………----------------------…………………….--------------------……………………------------------...................--------------------------......................----------------...............

''that was so fun," man she tiered me out thank god we were in a car, I'm not us to this shopping around thing its pure torture "although you didn't buy anything" she looked a bit disappointed "well I didn't like any of the outfits, besides non of them would have suited me" okay that was a lame excuse, then I noticed a hug house nice must have been where the so-called Cullens lived the vegetarian vampires.

We got out of the car and started walking towards the house Reneesme opened he door and turned to me and said "come on I would like you to meet my family" oh great a bit of sympathy people first on a shopping spree now I have to meet these blood suckers awesome. we walked up some stairs and in the hall way there was only one vampire " hey grampa I bought a friend this is -" then a blond guy must have been ether Carlisle or Jasper well he must have been Carlisle because he was wearing a doctors jacket "Chantel of course and I'm Carlisle" I'm good he stuck out his hand and I shock it "I though Edward was the mind reader" he laughed " he is but Sam told us about you," watt a go Sam why don't you tell the humans that I'm a werecat too "and how do you know about us " what is this gonna be twenty questions " Seth ".

"so everybody still not home yet?" good question I thought there were eight in all "they're still hunting, but they should be home soon" "oh ya, so much for meeting the family anyway, it's getting dark maybe I should take you home Chant" finally praise the lord "sure we had a good day"I can't believe I said that "ya well come on I'll drive you home" geez now I have to drive back with her oh no no no "you know you don't have to I can phase" "you sure" come on Chant be persuasive "you look tires and I need to phase anyway so, it's a win win" a look of uncertainty crossed her face "you sure?" "Positive get some rest" she nodded and left "it was nice meeting you Chantel" " ya" and went of.

I left the house and went running in the forest, finally freedom I phased and went running off. It felt so good I then heard my stomach rumbling well I guess it was time for me to go hunting. Just my luck there was a deer near by I got in my attacking position waited a few seconds then jumped in mid air then feel back on the floor. It was a vampire that bumped into me the two of us just stood there looking at each other wary then I noticed the deer ran of _no you stupid vampire that would have been the first snack I have had in four days _I thought to my self "well I need to drink to pussy" hold on he can hear me how can that be "I'm a mind reader that's how" a mind reader hu? _you wouldn't happen to be Edward would you "_yes I am actually and how do you know this may I ask" _Seth _well I knew everything thanks to him "that boy, then I'm guessing your Chantel" well this is as close as I'll get to being a rock star _let me guess it's either Sam or Seth _"no, Jacob actually he thinks about you a lot more then I'd like him to" _what?!?_ Okay now this is just weird _do you mind telling me what he thinks about me? _"He draws pictures in his head about killing you or throwing you off a cliff" oh thank God _well I would of thought it would be Seth _well it makes sense since I spent more time with him right? "I don't see him much, on the other hand Jacob comes every day" _right right because of your precious little daughter _he gave me an odd look what's he trying to do scare me "very funny, I can brake your bones in a snap, and I'm trying really hard not to brake them now" _oh is this about when I was about to kill you _lovely_ daughter? You know…me and Nessie have really bonded, ya we spent the whole day together today _A little smirk crossed my face Seth's right I am troublemaker and I love it "what" he tried to act cool but deep down it was killing him.

"Edward, Edward" oh great it's not the rest of them I wonder if there as nice as pumpkin head here? "is that the best you can come up with pumpkin head please" the female voice keep getting nearer, then five vampires came from behind him _well isn't this nice the whole family's here well minus…three_ of_ them _"very good you know your numbers now get out of here, and I don't want you any where near my family understand?" _understood just tell your little demon that_ he looked like he wanted to attack me or something well I have experience with that.

Nice I think I know everyone here now lets see the pixy's Alice, the not that much in pain guy was Jasper, blonde's Rosalie, the huge guy beside her was Emmet, oh and the best to last Jacobs _lovely _Bella "well no need for introductions, by the way she's not Jacobs Bella she's my Bella" _okay okay whatever you say_.

They all stood there staring at us wondering what was going on then Miss Lovable Bella had to ask the dumb question everyone wanted to know "Edward what's going on, is everything okay?" except the last bit "me and Chantel were just having a little chat" "oh your Chantel it's nice to meet you I would shack your had but you don't have a hand" pixy has nice jokes oh please giggling at your own joke lame with a capital L "don't bother being nice to her Alice she doesn't deserve any kindness, you have no idea what she's thinking about" _oh Eddie your so diplomatic _"please Edward be nice I'm sure she's just finding it difficult to settle in you know being the different one" what did Jacob ever see in her "no Bella Edwards right go back to where she came from" go blonde I think I like her "but shouldn't we just give her a chance not just reject her" again don't know what he saw in her eww she's to _nice_, then I noticed the huge guy waving at me "Emmet stop waving" Rosaline snapped his hand down "what I'm just being nice besides the way thing are going I might loss ten dollars to Jasper" "and you know I'm gonna win" "this is no time for bets!!!" uuuuu blonde has a temper, and cool they had a bet on me I wonder if I can get in it "your not getting in anything because your not staying now do everyone a favor and get out of" "no!" oh no please don't let it be who I think it is.


End file.
